


Owed and Owning: Perfection in a Flesh Frame

by Atharianias (KrismMoon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrismMoon/pseuds/Atharianias
Summary: Your flesh is a canvas for my wraith and love, so...be careful.be so careful what you say next.





	Owed and Owning: Perfection in a Flesh Frame

you refused to see thus i took your eyes.

you refused to speak thus i took your tongue.

you refused to listen thus i took your ears.

now you wander aimlessly.

                                                                        **i asked only one thing of you.**

**_You're so selfish. You tore us into shreds. Why did you make me                                                                                                                      angry?_ **

but you refused to feel remorse thus i took your freedom.

now you stand in stillness, dripping with your choices, much like the blood that stains your hands.

                                                                        **i don't like them...**

                                                                        **i think i will have them as well.**

**_Everything you are is mine. My portrait of flesh to tear and stitch and                                                                                                                    bind. I thought you were perfect before, but I had never seen                                                                                                                     you weep so sweetly._ **

                                                                        **are you tired?**

**_Do you love me now?_**

                                                                        **are you tired.**

**_Did you ever love me?_ **

                                                                        **oh, but you look pretty on my wall.**

**_Don't worry, I forgive you. Just say what I want to hear. Say what is                                                                                                                    really in your heart. Lie to me until I can't bear the beauty of your                                                                                                                   offerings._ **

                                                                        **i think i will keep you here, pinned and perfect.**

**_It's okay. Just stay with me. I love you enough to fix this. Until your                                                                                                                    words are mine and my words are yours. You will see me.                                                                                                                   You will. I promise._ **

until tomorrow, then...

**_I can wait..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this whole thing was expanded on from the first three lines of this fic - they would not stop bugging me until I wrote them down. I wanted to write something a little happier after my last posting, but alas, I spewed out some strange poetry instead. Thanks for reading, and if you have anything to comment, I welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
